fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Water Dragon's Journey To Bosco
---- The Sea Empress Meets The Queen Of Swords Lyn Zolga angrily slams her flask down on the countertop. "Shut up." She says calmly. There are three men harassing her about her body and the amount of swords she carrys on her. She is only carrying three blades, Perfect for employing the Tres Blades style. "What are you going to do little lady?" Beardy asks. Chubby, Beardy and Ugly are their names, and Lyn was ready bash Beardy's skull in. She stands slowly, turned to the large man and smiles sweetly. "I'm going to crack your nose open, and fill my cup with your blood." Beardy takes a step back. She could tell he was scared but he didn't want to show it. It showed how unnerving the woman could be. "Y-You couldn't take me on even if I had my arms wrapped around my back!" he says firmly. Lyn takes a swig of whiskey and shot back. "Oh, really?" Nagisa then walks into the bar. She was wearing her new normal outfit with a Massive sword behind her back. Oddly though she had dyed her hair a greenish blue color. She seemed like she was looking for something as she was looking around the bar when she walked. "Hmm I thought there was a sword master here." She said noticing Lyn and the burly man. Lyn ducks a swing he sent at her then jumps upwards. Her knee connects with the side of his face, knocking him into the bar. Chubby then charges her drawing a knife. The green haired woman raised a fist and the blade flew out of his hand and into hers. She flicked it back at him and it buried itself into his shoulder. Lyn hurtles over Ugly's sweeping kick and thrusts her leg through the air, sending her knee into the side of his neck. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and steps across the unconscious bodies back towards her glass of whiskey. The swordsman took a gulp and gave Nagisa a onceover. She deemed that the newcomer was no threat, she could tell the pressure the oversized blade put upon her back. Nagisa simply looked at Beardy. "That was a dumb move for you" She says kicking his head knocking him out. "Hmm I heard of there was a legendary swords women here in Bosco but I never managed I'd see a familar face and a face that I had once fought with" Nagisa said talking to Lyn. "It's been awhile do you remember me my Name is Nagisa, I don't think you ever gave me your name though". Lyn raises an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?" Lyn's gaze scrutinized Nagisa and she shrugged "I have no clue who you are lady, you've got the wrong man." "hmm odd i thought you were her, anyways I heard there was a legendary Swords Women here in Bosco might you be her?" Nagisa said not really phazed by her seeming to have mistaken Lyn for someone else. "I am no such thing. I am merely a beginner to the blade." Lyn lied easily, she had been lying since she was 15 and it came to her easily. The last thing she wanted people to know was that she was the famous swords woman taking down the slavers or that she was even alive. "hmm oh really? well your skills were impressive their miss Beer lady" Nagisa said commenting on Lyn who is still drinking. "Thank you. Now if you don't mind I've got to go." Lyn slammed a few jewels upon the counter and walked out of the bar. The road was snowy, it was winter after all. Lyn sighed, she really didn't want to camp tonight, but with the town crawling with military personnel she was not going to risk staying in an inn. Once she reached a relatively secure place in the forest she strung her hammock up against two trees and took out a thick woolen blanket. In her usual fashion, she stripped naked and prepared to sleep. To protect herself further from the cold, she tattooed the Fire Rune upon her stomach temporarily to heat her body. When Lyn's body hit the cloth of the hammock she immediately fell asleep. "Hmm" Nagisa said waiting a bit then she followed behind Lyn by using her sense of smell to make sure she was going the right way. "So this is Bosco the country of my parents didn't my sis say there was a powerful house here we were part of oh well" Nagisa said as she followed behind Lyn in the forest. She then waits till she sleeps and lays down on a nearby tree. Lyn woke up screaming, her mark was burning. Somewhere, Kishan or Rowan were getting hurt. She sat up and breathed deeply, closing her eyes. The pain was gut wrenching, especially since she knew both of them. Rowan... how much she hated him sometimes for the curse he created, but oh how she loved him. He taught her how to control it, he taught her how to fight back. Lyn opened her eyes and noticed Nagisa leaning against a tree. "What are you doing here." Lyn spoke. Her voice was rough, she hated anyone knowing she was in pain. "like i said before i know, I'm a dragon slayer i don't forget a person's scent that easily plus you seemed knowledgeable about this land anyway and i kinda need a guide" Nagisa said Honestly. "plus i was curious of why you snucked off into the forest instead of staying at an Inn". "I am not some glorified tour guide." Lyn shot back. "Also, why I stay in the woods is none of your damn business." Lyn requipped back into her set of day clothes, she drew one of her Butterfly's Blades and looked at Nagisa. "Get out of here before I gut you like a pig." Nagisa simply looks at Lyn then yawns. "You really don't scare me with that sword and I can pay you if you want" Nagisa said requipping into her Sea Dragon Empress Armor. "But I could always look for the Legendary Swords Women of these parts for training by myself on my own. Or I've heard my from my sister that we are related to a powerful military house her so I could just find them and then ask if they know where the Swordswoman is." Lyn tensed when Nagisa mentioned a Military House. "Who are you. Who sent you. Why are you here." The swordsman shot forward, pinning Nagisa against a fir tree. Her blade touched the dragon-slayer's stomach lightly, ready to be plunged in at a moments notice. Nagisa almost on instinct turned into water particles and went around Lyn."Nagisa Mizure, although around her it be better to say Nagisa, Daughter of Kayo Troye, or Nagisa of the Hikari House." Nagisa said calmly reacting. She seemed not to be phazed by Lyn's quick speed, although this was probably from being around Timothy as of late. Hmm i wonder how Timothy is doing right now sadly i told him not to come because i wanted to learn this stuff on my own. "Troye..." Lyn snapped out of her reverie. "Why are you looking for the Queen Of Swords." She asked. Although she was unnerved by Nagisa's water-body spell, the green haired woman tried not to show it. "for sword training" Nagisa said. "and to learn how to use a sword based onto me by my adoptive dragon parent." "Why do you need to learn swordplay, you've got all your dragony shit going on." She waved at Nagisa's body in a general tone. "A Mage doesn't only excel at Magic a Mage should also excel at Her physical Abilities, and what's wrong with wanting more knowledge and experience?" Nagisa said. "I mean I assume even though you have your swords that you also have some type of fighting Magic." "That isn't true for me. I barely have enough magic power to keep myself alive." It was partially true, she had lost at least a third of her magic power she to the oblivion blade, but she could a use her rune magic. "So why do you want me to teach you." "Because in a way you remind me of my sis, a strong woman with incredible skill" Nagisa said being honest. "Your sister.. You all are Troye correct?" Lyn couldn't let herself get discracted by Devin. "Hmm you could say that but both me and my sister were raised in Fiore a neighboring country were are parents chose to give birth to us" Nagisa said. "Although I believe our father changed our last name to protect us from the Bosconian Government fit some reason, my Sis says it was because he kinda feared the current leading house. So honestly I don't know much about the politics here." "Some of the members of your house are whores to the king. Serving the Arulas family's every will. Have you ever heard of The Kind Demon?" "And so? Every family has it's darkness I bet your family has it's own share of Darkness as well." Nagisa said sitting down. Speaking of family I wonder how Mizu is doing with Kage and Timothy. "I don't have a family." Lyn spoke sternly. "They're dead to me." It was the truth after all. Her own father had tried to murder her to get to the throne, thus Lyndis Zolga-Arulas died and was replaced by Lyn Zolga. "If you truly want to be trained, you will have to pay." "And I will just tell me what you would like to be payed" Nagisa said."I mean a price is easy to pay". "Your silence about my identity and whereabouts as well as one billion jewels." Lyn's face was unmoving and her gaze was unwavering. Nagisa just stares at Lyn and says, " A million and I'll keep your identity a secret, even though I honestly only know if you only as the Queen of Swords." "I'll settle for that. Now, let me sleep. We'll start tomorrow." Lyn went back to her hammock, stripped down once again and hid herself under the wool blanket. "There's a spare hammock in the bag. If you're going to train from me, you live with me." Nagisa simply requiped a backpack into her hand. She then pulled out a her own hammock and layed down in it. As Nagisa layed down a small brownish squirrel jumped into the hammock with her. Lyn fell asleep. Her breathing was heavy and inconsistent. Then she started to speak. "No. I am no longer a royal. I will kill you. I will bring Bosco back to peace. I an the bridge between the houses." Lyn stopped speaking, and stayed silent the rest of the night. "So she is the princess I thought they looked similar, I heard a little about Bosco from my Sis before coming here I guess I was right to" Nagisa said before falling asleep. The squirrel simply looked on he seemed to have a knowing Expression as I'd he was intelligent. Training Begins Lyn woke up and slid out of the hammock. She removed the fire rune from her stomach and moved it to the ground. A small fire rose from the ground and she stoked with with logs. The swordsman started to make a pot of coffee. Nagisa woke up once she smelled the coffee. "Mm that's delicious" she says getting out of the hammock as the squirrel crawled out of it as well. The Squirrel then scurried over to Lyn. She drew a knife and put it to the squirrel's throat. "How do you feel about squirrel stew? Also don't touch my coffee." She said pouring some into a cup. She then pulled a container of honey out of her bag and poured some in. "Uhh no squirrel stew" Nagisa says grabbing the Squirrel away from Lyn. "Sorry I don't like squirrels being eaten it's kinda of a family reasoning." The green haired woman shrugged "Suit yourself." She pulled out a partially eaten loaf of bread and started to dunk it into her coffee. "What do you want to learn." "I mainly wanna learn to use Claymores and other larger Sword variants" Nagisa said sitting down. The squirrel then climbed on top of Nagisa's shoulder. "Hm.. I only have one claymore and I cannot use it. You need to supply me with one if you'd like me to teach you." Lyn said continuing to eat. Nagisa then requips two wooden claymores into her hands. She throws one to Lyn. "here will this do? or do you need an actaul metal one?" Nagisa asks. The Squirrel then looks around the area. "I don't need a metal one. If I had one I'd slice your body in half in our first spar." Lyn brandished her blade. "First, I have to see what you're made of. Don't use your magic as a crutch. This is pure swordplay." "My magic really doesn't help when it comes to swordplay" Nagisa said throwing out Horizantal slash at Lyn. although since she was unused to Claymores her aim was off. Lyn blocked easily then rapped Nagisa's wrist knocking the blade out of her hand. "Again." "Ow" Nagisa said grabbing her hand. She then bends over to pick up her sword. Her butt is nice and round in the air. Lyn whipped her blade down against the small of Nagisa's back. "FOCUS. Pick up the blade, and strike again." Category:SorrowJeff Category:Roleplay